real_saber_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Guidelines
Guidelines This page is for the use of the Wiki Staff and Wiki users. Real Saber Simulator Wiki has its set of rules and guidelines for all users to follow, not following the rules will result in a consequence. All Fandom policies, specifically the Terms of Use and Community Guidelines, apply to all Fandom wikis, meaning all fandom users must follow them. This page will be used as a guide for Moderators and Admins whenever a user breaks a rule in the Wiki, new editors can also use this page before they start editing. Moderators and Admins (depending on the severity) will determine the block time. If the user has repeated offences, the block will be longer than what is stated on the broken rule. This page can also be a guide for newer Wiki Users to get to know the rules, guidelines, and punishments. If you're not part of the staff team and you see someone break one of these rules stated on this page, be sure to notify staff. To be a staff you must meet these requirements *Have enough knowledge about the game/preferably Deity class *Active every day *A profile telling the community who you are *Have at least 300 edits *Follow all rules *Have less than 2 blocks *Staff applications are open at the moment* Further discussion can be arranged ---- Unlawful Act'' ' '''Swearing' 12 Hours If you are going to swear, please cencor it using something like: '****' or '####'. Acronyms like 'wtf' or 'omfg' are acceptable. Edit Farming/Spamming 4 Days Only edit if it is necessary, badges are earned for certain achievements, not for increasing your edit count for no reason Adding Random/Useless Pages 1 Day + Only add pages if it is necessary and related to the content Adding Random/Useless Images 12 Hours + Only add images if its necessary Advertising 4 Days This is a wiki based on a content Begging for Staff Role 1 Day You need to earn it Reverting Pages 1 Day Don't revert any pages unless it has been vandalised Severe Act ''' '''Harasment/Bullying 2 Weeks Insulting or sending sextual/explicit messages to someone Threats 1 Week + Telling another user to do something that could hurt them Scamming 2 Weeks Links to scam sites or asking for personal information Vandalising 1 Month + Editing pages to damage them, just don't Giving False Information 1 Week Giving false information against inocent users Racisim 1 Week + Giving hate speech to another user's race '''''Serious Act High Block Count PERMANENT If you have more than 3 Blocks you will be blocked Permanent Troll Account PERMANENT The account was made specifically for trolling Wiki Raid 1 Year Vandalising more than 3 Pages Inappropiate Username Temporary The user is blocked until they change their username Inappropiate Profile Picture Temporary The user is blocked until they change their profile picture Underaged Temporary If the account is found to be underaged they will be blocked until they turn 13 Alt of a Blocked Account Temporary Bypassing their block using an alt account Impersonating Someone PERMANENT Owning an account that is made to impersonate someone else Category:Staff Related